1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly to an electrophoretic display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, with progress in various technologies of displays, after the technologies are continuously developed, the displaying products such as electrophoretic displays, liquid crystal displays, plasma displays and organic-light-emitting-diode displays are gradually commercialized and are applied on the display devices with various sizes and displaying areas. With the popularity of the portable electronic products, the flexible displays (such as the e-papers, the e-books etc.) gradually attract the attention. Generally, the displaying mechanisms of the e-papers and the e-books are based on the electrophoretic technology. Taking the e-book as an example, the sub-pixels of the e-book are composed of the electrophoretic fluid with various colors (such as red, green, blue, etc.) and white electronic particles in the electrophoretic fluid. By applying voltage onto the sub-pixels, the white electronic particles are driven to move so that pixels respectively display black, white, red, green, blue or the colors with different levels.
In the currently technologies, the electrophoretic display uses the reflection of the external light source to display image. More specifically, the colors of the electrophoretic fluids determine the colors displayed by the sub-pixels respectively and the gray scales of the sub-pixels can be controlled by using the driving waveform to drive the white electronic particles in the electrophoretic fluids. Wherein, the gray scale of each of the sub-pixels is correlated with the ratio of the driving voltage of the driving waveform to the non-driving voltage. Further, for each of the sub-pixels, in order to display each one of the gray scales, the driving waveform possesses a fixed length. That is, the driving time for each sub-pixel is fixed. Therefore, page changing speed of the electrophoretic display is fixed.